New Friend Request
by broodyleytons
Summary: What if the gang had myspaces and did a survey? LEYTON NALEY BRASE
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Basically its about myspace and Season 4.  
**A/N:** Okay spotsunshine and I came up with this idea. What if the gang had myspaces and did that Top 8 survey? This is completely random and made for your amusement and laughter and reviews. Enjoy.  
**A/N2: **We were trying to do eight people and the eighth person was rachel but we came to the conclusion that she didnt really have eight friends...so if you can think up another person that we could use please let us know.  
**Disclaimer:** We do not own a thing.

_Top eight: State the top eight on your myspace and answer the questions_

**Brooke Davis**

1. Peyton Sawyer  
2. Chase Adams  
3. Haley James Scott!  
4. Rachel Gattina  
5. Mouth McFadden  
6. Lucas Scott  
7. Bevin Mirskey  
8. Nathan Scott

1. Is number 6 your best friend?  
Yep! One of the best!

2. Are you in love with number 2?  
Mhm. He is amazing.

3. Have you ever lied to number 4?  
Hmm. That is a great question. But no I don't believe so. I have always been truthful to her. She is the lying whore at times. Kisses Rach.

4. Do you know a secret about number 7?  
Hahaa. No. I am pretty sure Bevin cannot keep secrets.

5. Describe the relationship between number 8 and number 5.  
Uhhh. He tried to teach Nate to dance once I heard and it wasn't a pretty sight.

6. What is the best thing about number 3?  
I have to pick one? Fine. Her kindness. It's unbelievable. I was a bitch to her earlier in our high school career but now we are the best of friends and I am Jamie's god mother. I love her to death.

7. What is the worst thing about number 1?  
Shut your mouth. Nothing. I mean well, if we are being honest it would be her taste in music…but shush. Don't tell her that.

8. When was the last time you saw number 5?  
Last night! At the grad/junior party. He kissed me. Gah he's adorable.

9. Describe the relationship between number 1 and number 3?  
They are friends. And share the love of music. I can so see them working together in the future!

10. Have you ever danced with number 7?  
Haha probably back in my 'Party. Get Drunk. Repeat.' Days.

11. How long have you known number 4?  
For a year now. We started on the wrong foot but we have each other's back now.

12. Have number 2 and number 7 ever dated?  
Nope. I snagged him first. Plus she has her some lovin' with Skillz.

13. Have you ever done drugs with number 1?  
No.

14. Have you ever been in a fight with number 8?  
Uh, no I don't think I ever have. We are pretty tight.

16. Does number 6 have a boyfriend/girlfriend?  
Yes! My best friend. They are so adorable!

17. Have you ever been a co-worker with number 3?  
Sorta. She helped me start my Clothes over Bros clothing line so yeah.

18. Have you ever wanted to punch number 2 in the face?  
Nope! Why would I do that?

19. Has number 1 ever met your mother?  
Oh yes. That never goes over well for either parties.

21. How did you meet number 6?  
That depends on the definition of 'meet'.

22. Did you ever accidentally physically hurt number 5?  
Accidently, I think I called him my brother once when I was drunk and he was about to tell me how he felt about me. But we are cool now.

24. Has number 2 ever seen you naked?  
I don't think that's any of your business Mr. Survey!

25. What is the best memory you have with number 1?  
Too many, way too many but I think attacking and defeating psycho Derek/Ian was a good one. Haha. JK not good one but it was the night we became friends again.

26. What is one of number 4's best qualities?  
People may not know this because well she is known for her slut tendencies but she can totally kill me in Dance Dance Revolution. Ohh, opps I wasn't suppose to announce that. Oh well.

27. Do you live close to 7?  
Used to in my big house but now I am temporaily living with P. Sawyer at Nathan's/Naley's/mine and Haley's/Naley's apartment. We switch apartments just as much as partners here in Tree Hill.

28. What is number 2's favorite food?  
Ice Cream!

29. Out of your top 8, which one would you say is the funniest?  
Honestly? All of them. Peyton, when you get a few beers in her. Chase when he is craving ice cream. Really, it is too adorable. He begs. Rachel when she THINKS she is doing something smart or cool. That rarely happens so when it does I have to giggle. Mouth is just Mouth, especially when he dances! HOLY CRAP WHEN HE DANCES! Lucas…well nvm him he is rarely funny. JK Luke. When he has a few beers in him he starts to talk like Jack Sparrow. Bevin is always funny. And Nathan LOOKS funny when he tries to dance. Bevin video tapped that. Yeah baby Nate I have seen it all!

30. Who is the most flirtatious?  
Rachel. Hands down.

31. What do you think of number 3?  
She be Tutor Mom. And I love her.

32. How long have you known number 5 for?  
About two years now I think.

33. Which one of your top 8 friends drinks the most or goes out?  
Rach.

34. Which one of your top 8 friends is the best dresser?  
Me. I am. Nah, uh Haley has definitely upped her fashion sense lately. And Goldie Locks has some killer punk rocker outfits going.

35. If you could change one thing about number 7, what would it be?  
That he would have followed his goddamn heart a long time ago and saved many people from heartache. Listen to me, I sound like Lucas is the fraking plague.

36. Say something nice about number 1.  
She is my best friend in the ENTIRE world. There, nice? Oh. And I love her lots.

37. Which one of your top 8 friends lives the farthest away from?  
Chase. He practically lives in another town!

38. Which one of your top 8 friends do you hang out with the most?  
It's between P. Sawyer and Chase. Oh and baby Naley but he isn't on my top.

39. Out of your top 8 friends, who is the loudest?  
Peyton.

40. The quietest?  
Mouth.

41. What is one quality about number 7 that you admire?  
Her carefreeness!

42. What kind of car does number 4 have?  
THE DANALI!! So jealous.

43. What is your fondest memory of number 8?  
Him tackling me to the ground while the friggin sprinkler was on! Not as dirty as I know you all are thinking.

44. Have you traveled anywhere with number 2?  
Not really. Just to third base. Haha. I crack myself up.

45. If you gave number 4 100 dollars tonight, what would they spend it on?  
Boozes.

46. What is number 6's best quality?  
His mind!

47. Would you kiss number 1?  
Done it already! Beat that bitches!

48. How did you meet number 7?  
Summer camp for junior varsity cheer.

49. If you had to buy number 5 a gift, what would you choose to give him/her?  
A car. He still owns a bike.

50. Does number 2 drink?  
Nopers.

51. Describe number 8 in two words:  
Boy Toy. Haha.

52. How many of your top 8 friends have you actually met?  
WTF? All of them. It's called a Top freaking Friends for a reason!


	2. Chapter 2

_Top eight: State the top eight on your myspace and answer the questions_

**Peyton Sawyer**

1. B. Davis  
2. Lucas E. Scott 3  
3. Derek Summers!  
4. Nathaniel (Yeah I brought it back babi!) Scott  
5. Haley Scott  
6. Jakey Jelgelski  
7. Mouth!!  
8. Skillz!

1. Is number 6 your best friend?  
Not really. A good friend of mine that I barely HEAR FROM ANYMORE. HINT HINT

2. Are you in love with number 2?  
Oh totally. He is just plain amazing.

3. Have you ever lied to number 4?  
Mhm. About my feelings for Lucas.

4. Do you know a secret about number 7?  
Nopers.

5. Describe the relationship between number 8 and number 5.  
He looks out for her a lot.

6. What is the best thing about number 3?  
His bravery.

7. What is the worst thing about number 1?  
Ha-ha Brookie I read that and you will now have to suffer the consequences. Your music sucks as well. How can you stand hearing someone with 'Lil' at the front of their weird ass name "sing" about some girls booty? I mean srsly…

8. When was the last time you saw number 5?  
Last night!

9. Describe the relationship between number 1 and number 3?  
None existent.

10. Have you ever danced with number 7?  
Oh hell yes! We rocked that shit up. Hhaha.

11. How long have you known number 4?  
Since forever. Him and Brooke known them since before grade school.  
  
12. Have number 2 and number 7 ever dated?  
I don't think neither of them swing that way so that'da be a no.

13. Have you ever done drugs with number 1?  
…nope.

14. Have you ever been in a fight with number 8?  
Nope!

16. Does number 6 have a boyfriend/girlfriend?  
Not that I know of but then again I never hear from him! hinthintAGAIN

17. Have you ever been a co-worker with number 3?  
No.

18. Have you ever wanted to punch number 2 in the face?  
Yes at times but never acted upon it.

19. Has number 1 ever met your mother?  
Yes both. ) That was fun. Ellie asked her if she was wearing an actual skirt or a thin belt. LMFAO.

21. How did you meet number 6?  
I uh met him at the rivercourt and threw him the basketball. We had a moment.

22. Did you ever accidentally physically hurt number 5?  
Uh no?

24. Has number 2 ever seen you naked?  
That's for me to know and for you to never find out. ;

25. What is the best memory you have with number 1?  
Us on her father's boat! That was so awesome and Brooke can actually steer a boat! Wow who would have thunk it? Also the only time it snowed in my lifetime, Brooke and I made a snow fort and stayed inside it until my grandma made us come in. )

26. What is one of number 4's best qualities?  
Basketball? Duh.

27. Do you live close to 7?  
HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL NO.

28. What is number 2's favorite food?  
D Cookie Dough. But he prefers it to be on me though.

29. Out of your top 8, which one would you say is the funniest?  
Brooke!

30. Who is the most flirtatious?  
Brooke. End of story.

31. What do you think of number 3?  
He is the most amazing brother I could ever ask for even if he is two thousand plus miles away.

32. How long have you known number 5 for?  
Two years!

33. Which one of your top 8 friends drinks the most or goes out?  
No one anymore. We have turned into boring sit at home folk. But Ima go with SKillz.

34. Which one of your top 8 friends is the best dresser?  
Brooke.

35. If you could change one thing about number 7, what would it be?  
Nothing!

36. Say something nice about number 1.  
Her dimples are freaking cute. I want them.

37. Which one of your top 8 friends lives the farthest away from?  
Wow are you redundant. Jake. He lives in Savannah.

38. Which one of your top 8 friends do you hang out with the most?  
Brooke and Lucas. Usually at the same time. With Chase. Hahaa.

39. Out of your top 8 friends, who is the loudest?  
Brooke. All the time. Especially when I am sleeping. Ugh.

40. The quietest?  
Lucas. It is so sweet. He can talk without the words.  
I suddenly miss him now. Must text.

41. What is one quality about number 7 that you admire?  
his brain!

42. What kind of car does number 4 have?  
Some rinky dink shit thing. Hahha.

43. What is your fondest memory of number 8?  
Going to see Nathan him and Mouth strip for money.

44. Have you traveled anywhere with number 2?  
Yes lots of places.

45. If you gave number 4 100 dollars tonight, what would they spend it on?  
Buy something for Hales.

46. What is number 6's best quality?  
His generosity.

47. Would you kiss number 1?  
Done it already! Beat that bitches! (Get over it Brooke, I stole it.)

48. How did you meet number 7?  
He has just been around. I can't really remember the first time I actually met him.

49. If you had to buy number 5 a gift, what would you choose to give him/her?  
A song book.

50. Does number 2 drink?  
On occasion.

51. Describe number 8 in two words:  
Gangster Rap.

52. How many of your top 8 friends have you actually met?  
All? Duh…


	3. Chapter 3

_Top eight: State the top eight on your myspace and answer the questions_

**Haley Scott**

1. Nathan Scott  
2. Lucas Scott  
3. Brooke Davis  
4. Taylor James  
5. Peyton Sawyer  
6. Mouth  
7. Skillz  
8. The Wreckers

1. Is number 6 your best friend?  
Sure. Ever since I was over at Lucas' when we were pretty young and his bike broke and he ate a snack with us.

2. Are you in love with number 2?  
Haha. Same as what Luke said. I love him but I am in love with my hubby.

3. Have you ever lied to number 4?  
We are sisters. It's expected.

4. Do you know a secret about number 7?  
Yes. smiles sheepishly

5. Describe the relationship between number 8 and number 5.  
Peyton got them to plat at Tric and then I met them and it was amazing.

6. What is the best thing about number 3?  
How she can light up a room with her smile and laugh. I know cheesy but so true.

7. What is the worst thing about number 1?  
His dancing. I am sorry baby but it's borderline two left feet trying to up chuck the boogy.

8. When was the last time you saw number 5?  
Last night at the party. We danced to the Spice Girls. And I know what you are thinking, we all did, Brooke, Rachel growl, Shelly and Bevin. But No. Peyton and I danced to more of the Spice Girls. We are that cool. Be jealous.

9. Describe the relationship between number 1 and number 3?  
Just friends except when their dirty trashy little Paris Hilton sex tape resurfaced. Then we knew they once had a sexual relationship. I am still getting over that…LOL.

10. Have you ever danced with number 7?  
Does him picking me up and twirling on the roof of Tree Hill High count?

11. How long have you known number 4?  
All my life.

12. Have number 2 and number 7 ever dated?  
No. Hahaa. They are straight and dating amazing girls.

13. Have you ever done drugs with number 1?  
No!

14. Have you ever been in a fight with number 8?  
Nope! I would never fight with those ladies, they're like my idols! Them and Sheryl Crow of course. Or course.

16. Does number 6 have a boyfriend/girlfriend?  
Yes. He has had his share of heartaches. Poor Mouth…

17. Have you ever been a co-worker with number 3?  
Not really, no.

18. Have you ever wanted to punch number 2 in the face?  
I few times, yeah. Haha.

19. Has number 1 ever met your mother?  
HAHA. Yes. Wasn't that memorable?

21. How did you meet number 6?  
I think I have established that one…

22. Did you ever accidentally physically hurt number 5?  
Yeah. I think when I left for Touring with…Chris Keller and the Wreckers I hurt her. I feel bad about but we have moved past it.

24. Has number 2 ever seen you naked?  
No! Ick.

25. What is the best memory you have with number 1?  
There are too, too many. But I will name a few. Remember a certain bracelet of mine? Looks kind of childish? Yeah, there are many good memories in and of that. When I surprised him at the Sparkle Classic and he jumped in the bathtub with me. sighs And basically anything to do with the rain. I love him so much. He completes me each and every day. He is the man of my heart and dreams and the father of my son. I was so lucky to find him this early in my life, I don't know how I survived without him before.

26. What is one of number 4's best qualities?  
...

27. Do you live close to 7?  
Yes.

28. What is number 2's favorite food?  
Well I thought it was spaghetti but apparently its cookie dough?

29. Out of your top 8, which one would you say is the funniest?  
Peyton can be pretty hilarious. And Brooke.

30. Who is the most flirtatious?  
BROOKE! Or Taylor. Both. Yep. Them together…boys better watch out.

31. What do you think of number 3?  
She is amazing!

32. How long have you known number 5 for?  
Since junior year. We have pretty much ALL known each since junior year.

33. Which one of your top 8 friends drinks the most or goes out?  
Taylor. I worry about her sometimes…

34. Which one of your top 8 friends is the best dresser?  
Brooke.

35. If you could change one thing about number 7, what would it be?  
Nothing, he is gangster enough on his own! See I can say gangster Skillz!

36. Say something nice about number 1.  
His hands…are ah.maze.ing. Plus the way he looks at me sometimes…

37. Which one of your top 8 friends lives the farthest away from?  
The Wreckers! Or Taylor…I am not sure where she is staying these days.

38. Which one of your top 8 friends do you hang out with the most?  
Nathan.

39. Out of your top 8 friends, who is the loudest?  
BROOKE!

40. The quietest?  
Lucas

41. What is one quality about number 7 that you admire?  
His dance skills! Hence his name! Haha.

42. What kind of car does number 4 have?  
She doesn't. She hitches rides.

43. What is your fondest memory of number 8?  
Singing with them on tour!

44. Have you traveled anywhere with number 2?  
Yeah.

45. If you gave number 4 100 dollars tonight, what would they spend it on?  
I don't even want to know.

46. What is number 6's best quality?  
His kind heart. And yeah, his bicycling skills.

47. Would you kiss number 1?  
I do all the time.

48. How did you meet number 7?  
In middle school.

49. If you had to buy number 5 a gift, what would you choose to give him/her?  
Records! She can never have enough of those!

50. Does number 2 drink?  
Not a lot but when he does I am close by with a camera.

51. Describe number 8 in two words:  
AH. Mazing.

52. How many of your top 8 friends have you actually met?  
All of them actually!


	4. Chapter 4

_Top eight: State the top eight on your myspace and answer the questions_

**Lucas Scott**

1. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer  
2. Haley Scott  
3. Nathan Scott  
4. Brooke Davis  
5. Skillz  
6. Jelgelski  
7. Mouth  
8. Faith

1. Is number 6 your best friend?  
Sure. One of them.

2. Are you in love with number 2?  
I love her but I am not in love with her if that makes sense.

3. Have you ever lied to number 4?  
Yes.

4. Do you know a secret about number 7?  
Nope.

5. Describe the relationship between number 8 and number 5.  
She had a lil crush on him back in eighth grade. And he did too our freshman year.

6. What is the best thing about number 3?  
His love for Hales and Jamie.

7. What is the worst thing about number 1?  
Absolutely nothing.

8. When was the last time you saw number 5?  
A moment ago he just left.

9. Describe the relationship between number 1 and number 3?  
They used to date growls But I have her now.

10. Have you ever danced with number 7?  
Uh no?

11. How long have you known number 4?  
Since the beginning of our junior year. Wow was that a different year…

12. Have number 2 and number 7 ever dated?  
No.

13. Have you ever done drugs with number 1?  
No…

14. Have you ever been in a fight with number 8?  
Hahaa argument. No fist fight. She holds a good argument though watch out for it.

16. Does number 6 have a boyfriend/girlfriend?  
Not that I know of?

17. Have you ever been a co-worker with number 3?  
Yeah kinda at the dealership.

18. Have you ever wanted to punch number 2 in the face?  
No!

19. Has number 1 ever met your mother?  
Yes.

21. How did you meet number 6?  
In the library. He gave me a book to read.

22. Did you ever accidentally physically hurt number 5?  
Nope.

24. Has number 2 ever seen you naked?  
That would be a no!

25. What is the best memory you have with number 1?  
Three words.  
Cookie Dough Fight.

26. What is one of number 4's best qualities?  
Fashion.

27. Do you live close to 7?  
Yeah.

28. What is number 2's favorite food?  
Macaroni and Cheese. She claims it's the food of the Gods.

29. Out of your top 8, which one would you say is the funniest?  
It's between Faith and Skillz

30. Who is the most flirtatious?  
Brooke.  
Although Peyton can be at times.  
Who am I kidding? All the time.

31. What do you think of number 3?  
Dude can't dance for jack.

32. How long have you known number 5 for?  
All my life pretty much.

33. Which one of your top 8 friends drinks the most or goes out?  
Mouth. JK.  
Skillz.

34. Which one of your top 8 friends is the best dresser?  
Peyton.

35. If you could change one thing about number 7, what would it be?  
Nothing, he's cool the way he is.

36. Say something nice about number 1.  
What I think is nice might not be appropriate.

37. Which one of your top 8 friends lives the farthest away from?  
Jake.

38. Which one of your top 8 friends do you hang out with the most?  
Peyton.

39. Out of your top 8 friends, who is the loudest?  
That's between all my girls.

40. The quietest?  
Surprisingly, Nate.

41. What is one quality about number 7 that you admire?  
His cool ride. It's top notchery bicycling.

42. What kind of car does number 4 have?  
A bug. Things small as hell.

43. What is your fondest memory of number 8?  
Beating the guys in her hometown at basketball.

44. Have you traveled anywhere with number 2?  
Yes.

45. If you gave number 4 100 dollars tonight, what would they spend it on?  
Oh god clothes. Yep definitely clothes.

46. What is number 6's best quality?  
Guitar. He rocks at that.

47. Would you kiss number 1?  
I kiss her every chance possible but yes I would do it again. And again. And again.  
You get the point?

48. How did you meet number 7?  
His tricycle broke in front of our house when we were seven. I invited him in for graham crackers and kool-aide.

49. If you had to buy number 5 a gift, what would you choose to give him/her?  
A life. Ha JK.

50. Does number 2 drink?  
Nope not since that bachorlette party. The morning was hell for her but apparently not the night before which was too much information about my best friend and brother.

51. Describe number 8 in two words:  
Bad Ass.

52. How many of your top 8 friends have you actually met?  
Um. All.


	5. Chapter 5

_Top eight: State the top eight on your myspace and answer the questions_

**Mouth **

1. Jimmy Edwards  
2. Skillz Taylor  
3. Lucas Scott  
4. Brooke Davis  
5. Junk Moretti  
6. Fergie Thompson  
7. Rachel Gattina  
8. Nathan Scott

1. Is number 6 your best friend?  
Yeah.

2. Are you in love with number 2?  
Umm, No.

3. Have you ever lied to number 4?  
Shamefully, yes I did. It wounded our friendship there for a bit.

4. Do you know a secret about number 7?  
Yes.

5. Describe the relationship between number 8 and number 5.  
Friends.

6. What is the best thing about number 3?  
His heart. He has a good one. He'd do anything he could for the people he loved.

7. What is the worst thing about number 1?  
That he's not here anymore.

8. When was the last time you saw number 5?  
Last night at the party.

9. Describe the relationship between number 1 and number 3?  
We all used to hang out together down at the rivercourt.

10. Have you ever danced with number 7?  
Yeah. We danced in the middle of the airport. It was nice. Then I jumped on a plane with her, and got stranded in Honey Grove.

11. How long have you known number 4?  
We met junior year. Although I don't know if you'd say I met her. More like I watched her from afar.

12. Have number 2 and number 7 ever dated?  
No.

13. Have you ever done drugs with number 1?  
Nope.

14. Have you ever been in a fight with number 8?  
No, but I'm pretty sure if we did fight, he would totaly win.

16. Does number 6 have a boyfriend/girlfriend?  
Ha! Like he can get a girlfriend. Just kidding.

17. Have you ever been a co-worker with number 3?  
Nope.

18. Have you ever wanted to punch number 2 in the face?  
No way. He could totaly take me too.

19. Has number 1 ever met your mother?  
Yes.

21. How did you meet number 6?  
We've been friends for forever.

22. Did you ever accidentally physically hurt number 5?  
Ha! Like I could. He's a twig.

24. Has number 2 ever seen you naked?  
No.

25.What is the best memory you have with number 1?  
Sitting at the rivercourt, watching Lucas and Skillz play, pretending to be sportscasters.

26. What is one of number 4's best qualities?  
There isn't just one. She's gorgeous. She has an amazing heart. She's funny. She's loyal. She's honest. I could go on for days.

27.Do you live close to 7?  
Not even close.

28. What is number 2's favorite food?  
Fried Chicken...Duh.

29. Out of your top 8, which one would you say is the funniest?  
That's a hard one. Have you ever seen Nathan Scott dance? Yeah, that's hilarious. It's even funny when you are trying to teach him. Oh, I hope he doesn't read this. Although I'm pretty sure everybody else will say the same thing.

30. Who is the most flirtatious?  
Brooke. Duh.

31. What do you think of number 3?  
He's one of my best friends. We've known each other since the rivercourt days. It seems like just yesterday.

32. How long have you known number 5 for?  
Forever and a day.

33. Which one of your top 8 friends drinks the most or goes out?  
Skillz.

34. Which one of your top 8 friends is the best dresser?  
Hands down, Brooke.

35. If you could change one thing about number 7, what would it be?  
That she wouldn't doubt herself so much. She's beautiful. I wish she could see it.

36. Say something nice about number 1.  
He was a good friend. We always talked about being news anchors. I miss him.

37. Which one of your top 8 friends lives the farthest away from?  
Brooke. You should try riding to her house on a bike. It takes forever.

38. Which one of your top 8 friends do you hang out with the most?  
Skills, or Junk and Fergie.

39. Out of your top 8 friends, who is the loudest?  
That's a tie. It's either Skills or Brooke.

40. The quietest?  
Jimmy was always the quietest.

41. What is one quality about number 7 that you admire?  
She's nice. Once you get past the foul attitude, and the makeup. You find she has a real heart.

42. What kind of car does number 4 have?  
A baby blue beetle.

43. What is your fondest memory of number 8?  
TRYING to teach him how to dance. Or actually dancing with him at the club.

44. Have you traveled anywhere with number 2?  
Sure.

45. If you gave number 4 100 dollars tonight, what would they spend it on?  
Anyone who knows Brooke Davis knows she would pick Clothes.

46. What is number 6's best quality?  
He has a best quality? Haha kidding!

47. Would you kiss number 1?  
No.

48. How did you meet number 7?  
When we helped Brooke with her clothing line.

49. If you had to buy number 5 a gift, what would you choose to give him/her?  
A girlfriend...hahah.

50. Does number 2 drink?  
He can put down a few.

51. Describe number 8 in two words:  
Star player.

52. How many of your top 8 friends have you actually met?  
All of them.


	6. Chapter 6

_Top eight: State the top eight on your myspace and answer the questions_

**Skills**

1. Bevin  
2. Mouth  
3. Junk  
4. Fergie  
5. Lucas  
6. Nathan  
7. Haley  
8. Peyton

1. Is number 6 your best friend?  
he be one of them. hes mah dawg.

2. Are you in love with number 2?  
hell no man! thatz babymommaz territory.

3. Have you ever lied to number 4?  
nahh. i aint got no reason to lie.

4. Do you know a secret about number 7?  
hell yeah. we got real close when we had to do some class assignment. it was hella tight though forreal. i missed her.

5. Describe the relationship between number 8 and number 5.  
they finally togetha' and it's about dam time man. i mean srsly, hez been pining over curly for the longest time.

6. What is the best thing about number 3?  
ima go wiff mouth. there aint nothing. haha kidding dawg.

7. What is the worst thing about number 1?  
babygurl be kinda spacey sumetimes, but i love her.

8. When was the last time you saw number 5?  
hell, i dont knoe. dat boi be attached to peytonz hip nowadays.

9. Describe the relationship between number 1 and number 3?  
da kewl.

10. Have you ever danced with number 7?  
nah man.

11. How long have you known number 4?  
man, we go way back. we representin' the rivercourt.

12. Have number 2 and number 7 ever dated?  
nah man. shez married! and pregnant.

13. Have you ever done drugs with number 1?  
hell no!

14. Have you ever been in a fight with number 8?  
nahh. me and skinny girl r tight.

16. Does number 6 have a boyfriend/girlfriend?  
again, he be married wit a baby on da way.

17. Have you ever been a co-worker with number 3?  
nawww. homie aint got a job, shu.

18. Have you ever wanted to punch number 2 in the face?  
nahhh, hez mah homie. although he be sayin some stupid stuff sumtimez.

19. Has number 1 ever met your mother?  
sho did. i wuz worried, but her rentz' are tight.

21. How did you meet number 6?  
thru luke. dey brothas.

22. Did you ever accidentally physically hurt number 5?  
naaww.

24. Has number 2 ever seen you naked?  
hell no man! y would he see me naked?

25.What is the best memory you have with number 1?  
prom. my baby be lookin tight.

26. What is one of number 4's best qualities?  
he ain't got no

27.Do you live close to 7?  
naaw man.

28. What is number 2's favorite food?  
what nerds be eatin' nowadays? just kidding.

29. Out of your top 8, which one would you say is the funniest?  
i gotta say mah baby.

30. Who is the most flirtatious?  
brooke.

31. What do you think of number 3?  
boy needa get a gyrlfran!

32. How long have you known number 5 for?  
fo'eva. we go all the way back to them rivercourt dayz.

33. Which one of your top 8 friends drinks the most or goes out?  
my baby can sho do a keg stand.

34. Which one of your top 8 friends is the best dresser?  
again, my baby. i love her.

35. If you could change one thing about number 7, what would it be?  
nothing. shez amaazin'. shez gonna be one great motha.

36. Say something nice about number 1.  
i love her

37. Which one of your top 8 friends lives the farthest away from?  
we all pretty much live close to each otha.

38. Which one of your top 8 friends do you hang out with the most?  
bevin. or mouth junk and fergie.

39. Out of your top 8 friends, who is the loudest?  
brooke! duh.

40. The quietest?  
well ima go wif mouth.

41. What is one quality about number 7 that you admire?  
babymomma is smart!

42. What kind of car does number 4 have?  
man, lyk dat boy drivez. i gotta take him evrywhere.

43. What is your fondest memory of number 8?  
shu the night me and nate and mouth went strippin at that club. shu, it was hawt.

44. Have you traveled anywhere with number 2?  
sho have.

45. If you gave number 4 100 dollars tonight, what would they spend it on?  
buyin' themselves a girlfran. shit.

46. What is number 6's best quality?  
boy has got his life goin' on. he about to be a daddy! boy can shoot like no otha.

47. Would you kiss number 1?  
sho have! would do it again too.

48. How did you meet number 7?  
we grew up togethaa. we used to be da riverratz as she used to call us. nice haley.

49. If you had to buy number 5 a gift, what would you choose to give him/her?  
a book. dat boy be a nerd sumtimez.

50. Does number 2 drink?  
he has. he dont do it much tho.

51. Describe number 8 in two words:  
Balla Shot-Calla

52. How many of your top 8 friends have you actually met?  
man all of them. what kinda dumbass question is that?


	7. Chapter 7

_Top eight: State the top eight on your myspace and answer the questions_

**Nathan**

**_I am not sure why i am doing this but Brooke and Haley are demanding i do so. come to think of it i dont remember the last time i checked this thing._**

1. Haley James Scott.  
2. Tim  
3. Cooper  
4. Peyton  
5. Lucas  
6. Skillz  
7. Brooke  
8. Lil' Wayne

1. Is number 6 your best friend?  
Were tight.

2. Are you in love with number 2?  
Yeah...No.

3. Have you ever lied to number 4?  
When we were dating..

4. Do you know a secret about number 7?  
Not really no

5. Describe the relationship between number 8 and number 5.  
i dont think that lucas type of music...

6. What is the best thing about number 3?  
His scrambled Mexican eggs.

7. What is the worst thing about number 1?  
she thinks macaroni is the food of the gods.

8. When was the last time you saw number 5?  
earlier at the rivercourt.

9. Describe the relationship between number 1 and number 3?  
they are family.

10. Have you ever danced with number 7?  
if you count me dragging her ass across the lawn with the sprinklers on and the party music in the background as dancing, then yes yes I have danced with Brooke Davis.

11. How long have you known number 4?  
quite sum time, we go way back. used to date matter of fact!

12. Have number 2 and number 7 ever dated?  
he tries... haha.

13. Have you ever done drugs with number 1?  
Nope! She'd smack me.

14. Have you ever been in a fight with number 8?  
cant say i have

16. Does number 6 have a boyfriend/girlfriend?  
bevin.

17. Have you ever been a co-worker with number 3?  
There was that one summer where I helped clean cars for him…not fun by the way

18. Have you ever wanted to punch number 2 in the face?  
Yes. I actually have a few times

19. Has number 1 ever met your mother?  
oh yes. theres a bunch of crazy stories there.

21. How did you meet number 6?  
through Luke

22. Did you ever accidentally physically hurt number 5?  
weve gotten into a couple fights... back in the day

24. Has number 2 ever seen you naked?  
NO!

25.What is the best memory you have with number 1?  
Too many…but I guess the night the power went out…great awesome memories

26. What is one of number 4's best qualities?  
shes so strong. and shes a amazing drawer.

27.Do you live close to 7?  
Sorrta

28. What is number 2's favorite food?  
Steak

29. Out of your top 8, which one would you say is the funniest?  
Deff. Uncle Coop

30. Who is the most flirtatious?  
brooke. duh.

31. What do you think of number 3?  
He is my uncle

32. How long have you known number 5 for?  
i have known of him for basically my entire life but I have been friends and a brother to him for like a year and a half now I think

33. Which one of your top 8 friends drinks the most or goes out?  
TIMMMM

34. Which one of your top 8 friends is the best dresser?  
My wifey

35. If you could change one thing about number 7, what would it be?  
Nothing she is fine the way she is.

36. Say something nice about number 1.  
shes my wife, and shes carrying my son.

37. Which one of your top 8 friends lives the farthest away from?  
Coop

38. Which one of your top 8 friends do you hang out with the most?  
Haley James Scott

39. Out of your top 8 friends, who is the loudest?  
Tim.

40. The quietest?  
Peyton

41. What is one quality about number 7 that you admire?  
the way she takes risks

42. What kind of car does number 4 have?  
the coolest by far!

43. What is your fondest memory of number 8?  
went to a concert of theirs once it was cool

44. Have you traveled anywhere with number 2?  
not really we pretty much stayed in town

45. If you gave number 4 100 dollars tonight, what would they spend it on?  
records or i dunno something for luke

46. What is number 6's best quality?  
he can play basketball just as good as luke

47. Would you kiss number 1?  
yes I would…how many more of these stupid q's do I gotta answer?

48. How did you meet number 7?  
too long ago to remember thru peyton is all I know

49. If you had to buy number 5 a gift, what would you choose to give him/her?  
a new basketball….no wait an actual basketball net for his house so he don't gotta walk to the rivercourt everytime he wants to plat

50. Does number 2 drink?  
too much at times yea

51. Describe number 8 in two words:  
Amazing Rapper

52. How many of your top 8 friends have you actually met?  
seven of em


End file.
